


You are my sunshine (my only sunshine)

by LilacSoulw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Adorable Peter Parker, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cause im still salty, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Peter Parker, First Periods, Fluff, Hair Playing, Hurt/Comfort, Im upset thats not a tag, Kinda, Mama Bear Tony Stark, Mostly just not Steve friendly, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Never Starker, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker purrs, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rhodey is a good uncle, Rogue Avengers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Ya nasty and ya need jesus, im happy thats a tag, make that a tag, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacSoulw/pseuds/LilacSoulw
Summary: 13 year old Penny Parker is adopted by Tony Stark following the death of her aunt, after helping Tony fight with his ex-teamates in the media dubbed 'civil war'But what happens when the rogue Avengers and ex family move back into his home?Mama bear Tony Stark ensuesI apologize I do not know how to do summaries
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 45
Kudos: 268





	1. Tony is a mushy dad

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I'm gonna finish this at all, so please don't get too attached. Hope you like it💜
> 
> Mostly team cap friendly, but read with caution if you're team cap. Mostly just Steve bashing, everyone else is okay. I'm still salty.

After the rogue Avengers had been pardoned, and put on house arrest at the tower, Tony had been doing his best to keep them away from Penny, (which was easier said than done) 

Since the death of her aunt, and Tony adopting her, she had grown especially more clingy. When she wasn't following Tony around like a lost puppy, or being carried, she could be found in his lap on movie nights, dozing off on his shoulder. 

It wasn't even that Tony minded, it brought him peace of mind to have his self-sacrificing-idiot-child in his arms, where he knew she was safe and wasn't swinging around queens. She weighed practically nothing, so carrying her around happened more times than he could ever begin to count. And movie nights were his favorite. 

He never thought he would have someone trust him so much, that they would doze off in his arms, trusting that he would protect them. He never thought he could love someone so much until he became a father. 

Penny was, hands down, the best thing that's ever happened to him. 

He woke up at 8:27 in the morning, to a small weight landing on the edge of the bed, and bit back a smile. "Daaaad? Daddy? Dad!" She said, lightly shaking his shoulder. 

Tony didn't fight his grin this time, and quickly wrapped an arm around her, and yanked her against his chest. She let out a startled laugh, and nuzzled closer. 

"Good morning, dad!" She chirped, voice slightly muffled by his hoodie, where her face was buried. He chuckled lightly, and pressed a quick kiss to her temple. 

"Good morning, little miss" He said fondly. After laying there for a few minutes, they got up to go eat breakfast. 

Everything felt so domestic. Before, his mornings were filled with cursing at machinery, and draining mugs of coffee. Now, his mornings are filled with slightly burnt chocolate chip waffles, kisses pressed to unruly brown curls, quick "I love you's" and the sound of his kids giggles. 

He really wouldn't have it any other way. 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Penny, curls mussed up from sleeping, wearing one of Tony's old MIT hoodies that was probably 3 sizes too big, and swallowed her whole, -and he was once again reminded that he had the most adorable kid in the world. He smiled, and scooped her up, and set her on the counter in front of him. "What do you want for breakfast, munchkin?" 

She scrunched up her face in thought, then beamed. "Your omelettes?" She asked hopefully. He smiled, contrary to popular belief, he was a great cook. Maybe it was the Italian blood in him, but he loved to cook, and he knew his daughter loved his cooking -and helping. 

"Sure thing, sweetheart" He murmured and kissed her forehead. She smiled, and Tony helped her off the counter. 

After they ate breakfast, they curled up on the couch and watched bolt, (one of Penny's favorite movies) it was Sunday, so they didn't have anything to do. 

So there they were, Tony sprawled out on the large sofa, with Penny on top of him, watching a Disney movie. Tony was messing with her hair, like he knew she loved, (and if it calmed Tony as well, no one needs to know) when FRIDAY interrupted the comfortable silence. 

"Boss, the rogues are requesting your presence" The AI informed them, sounding almost hesitant. Tony sighed. 

"Tell them it's my day off" He said noncommittaly. 

There was a short pause, and then, "They insist it's important"

Tony sighed again, and buried his nose into Penny's curls. She looked up at him with large doe eyes that knocked the wind out of Tony everytime, and Tony really wished he could just ignore the group of superheroes downstairs and hold his daughter. 

Tony stood and looked at her, "sorry, honey. I promise I'll be right back" She frowned slightly, but nodded. He gave her a soft smile, and hurried off downstairs. 

The faster he got this done, the faster he could get back to his kid. "Did they say what this is about?" He asked as he got in the elevator. 

"They did not"

Tony groaned, "great" He muttered, as the elevator dorrs opened. He saw Barnes and Rogers and stiffened slightly, but walked out nonetheless. 

"What do you want?" He asked, sounding bored. 

The group of superheroes looked up from what each of them had been doing. Natasha and Wanda were reading, Clint, Sam and Bucky were playing Mario Kart, and Steve was drawing. 

Natasha was the one who spoke, "We wanted to talk to you" She stated plainly. 

He raised an eyebrow, "about what?"

"Where do you keep running off to, Stark?" Clint asked. 

"You've been more distracted, and hurried lately" Steve added. 

Tony rolled his eyes to hide the nervousness clawing his throat. "None of your business" He said through gritted teeth. Nat raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "Are we done here?" He asked impatiently. 

They shared a look, before Steve stepped forward. "Look, Tony, we need to talk. If we're gonna be a team again, we can't keep secrets from each other"

Tony clenched his fists, "you wanna talk about secrets?" He asked incrediously. Steve and Bucky flinched. "Yeah," He scoffed, "we're done here"

With that he walked into the elevator.


	2. Steve needs to mind his own business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe how invested you guys are in this already! Thank you all so unbelievably much! I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you all for your comments and kudos, it your guy's comments that keep me motivated
> 
> Thank you all💜💜

Tony hated meetings. This one was no different, except for the group of backstabbers sitting across from him. 

He was only half listening to what the others were saying, resting his face on his fist, staring off into space.

He vaguely registered Rogers giving him an annoyed look for not paying attention, but chose to ignore it. He would rather be anywhere but here. 

He glanced at the clock on the wall, it was almost time to pick Penny up from school. 

Normally, if he was busy, Happy would do it, but he promised her he would pick her up today. It was going to be a father-daughter day today, they were gonna go get ice cream to celebrate her decathlon team win, and then have a movie night on the couch and watch Star Wars. 

And he would so much rather be there, than here. 

He was lost in thought, not noticing a certain redhead-assassin observing him. 

Natasha noticed him keep glancing at the clock, at first thinking it was just him wanting to leave, but he seemed anxious. She narrowed her eyes, and nudged Clint sitting next to her, he startled slightly and raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes, and signed for him to turn his hearing aid back on. 

He reluctantly did, and she motioned over at Tony. He noticed him staring anxiously at the clock as if it was about to explode. Tony was bouncing his leg up and down nervously, until he finally, hastily stood and addressed the table. 

"Are we done here?" He asked with faux casualty, putting on his sunglasses. Not waiting for an answer before heading out the door. 

"Tony," Steve called out, "you can't just leave before the meetings over"

Tony looked at him, "I do what I want"

"Come on, Tony, I know you don't wanna be here, but you can't just leave cause you're bored" Steve said annoyed. 

Tony scoffed. 

"Trust me, what I'm doing is a lot more important than this pointless meeting, Rogers"

Steve winced, last names were never good. With that, Tony walked out he opened his mouth to call out again, but Bucky nudged him and subtly shook his head. 

Steve held back a frustrated groan, as they reluctantly started the meeting back up, without Tony. 

_______________

"Hey, kid. How was school?" Tony asked as Penny rammed him with a hug. 

"It was fine, I'm glad it's over, I was really excited for our day today. Flash was out sick today so I didn't have to deal with him, and Ned and MJ invited me to a movie night with them next Saturday, so I'm excited for that, and-" Penny rambled. 

Tony had a wide, fond smile on as he opened the car door for his daughter, listening to her happy ramblings. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, as Penny told him what kind of ice cream she was gonna get

This was a lot better than meetings. 

________________

"I'm telling you Nat, there's something going on with him" 

Natasha sighed for upteenth time since the meeting had ended. "Just leave it alone, Steve. He has a right to some privacy in his own home" She said firmly. 

Steve sighed frustratedly, turning to Sam and Bucky, where they were playing Mario Kart. "What do you guys think?"

Bucky gave him a look over his shoulder, "Nat's right, Stevie, leave it alone. He's letting us stay here, he deserves some privacy"

Sam nodded distractedly, "Yeah, Steve, seriously, just leave it be, -fuck off, Rosalina!"

Steve and Nat both rolled there eyes at the two idiots playing their video game. Natasha turned back to Clint, where they were signing to each other, Steve could vaguely make out a conversation about Clint's kid's. 

Steve sighed and flopped back on the couch next to where Wanda was reading a book, red flurries of light flipping the pages for her. He raked a hand across his face, as Bruce walked in, clumsily sitting on the other couch, not looking where he was going, reading on his tablet. 

Steve looked around sadly at they're unconventional, dysfunctional family, that was missing someone important.


	3. Just fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how short the chapters are, hopefully the next few will be a little longer. As an apology, have a chapter with nothing but fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support, I love you all💜💜💜

Tony and Penny pulled in the compounds parking garage, at around 8:47pm, ready for a Star Wars movie night. 

They Lazily walked into the elevator and went up to Tony's (and now Penny's) private floor. "How about you go get your jammies on, and I'll get the movie started, okay, Pen?"

She nodded excitedly, and ran off to her room. Tony quickly shuffled off to his own room, to change into his pajamas, and went to make hot cocoa. 

_______________

Less than fifteen minutes later, the father-daughter duo were cuddled up on the couch, with their hot chocolate forgotten and cold, on the coffee table. 

Tony was laid down, resting his head on the arm of the sofa, with an almost asleep Penny on his chest. He was only half paying attention to the movie, choosing instead to watch Penny, and play with her curls, and she seemed pretty content to let him. 

He turned down the volume on the TV, so he could listen to her little sleepy snuffles instead. He smirked fondly as be watched her button nose twitch in her sleep, like it always does. 

He sighed contentedly, and closed his own eyes, rubbing an absentminded hand up and down Penny's back, his other hand not leaving the curly brown hair it was intertwined with. 

His smirk widened into a full on smile, when he heard soft purring. It was one of the more bizarre traits she had inhibited from the bite. When he did more research, he found out that some species of spiders purr. Penny had been very embarrassed about it at first, but Tony thought it was the cutest thing ever. 

She only did it when she was content enough, and laying on her fathers chest seemed to do the trick. He held her a little tighter, and revelled in the feeling of having his daughter safe in his arms. 

She reached a hand up, and gripped his shirt with a small hand, on the other side of the arc reactor, sealing his fate, and sticking to him with freaky-mutant spider powers. She had her face buried in his collar bone next to the reactor, the dim blue glow of casting a soft light on her baby face. 

He never felt more content than right now, with his daughter in his arms.


	4. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rogues start getting suspicious. 
> 
> Uncle Rhodey fluff coming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you enough for the amount of support this has gotten already! I cannot believe how invested you all are already!! Thank you all so unbelievably much! It's your guys' comments and kudos that keep me motivated💜
> 
> Thank you guys💜💜💜

When Tony woke up the first thing he registered was the small, comforting weight on his chest, he smiled before even opening his eyes. He looked down at his chest, to see his daughter's sleeping face, illuminated by the arc reactor in his chest. 

He looked at the clock and stretched, they had to get up soon. He pressed a soft kiss to Penny's forehead, before running a hand through her short curly hair. 

"Time to wake up, Spider-babe," He murmured, voice soft and coaxing, she scrunched up her nose, and stirred slightly. She absentmindedly curled further into Tony, and turned her face into his palm. 

Tony chuckled lightly, the rumbling of his chest helping wake his sleepy daughter. "Come on, Pen, your uncle Rhodey is coming today"

She cracked one bleary eye open, and looked up at him with sleepy brown doe eyes. He rolled his eyes fondly, and patted her back, brushing her bangs back with his free hand. "Good morning, babygirl" He murmured

She flushed slightly and ducked her head at the affectionate tern of endearment, but smiled all the same. "Good morning, dad"

She sat up, and rubbed the sleep out her eyes with small fists -which Tony found cuter than he'd ever admit. 

Tony stood up slowly, stretching his arms out from yet another night curled up on the couch, (not that he didn't enjoy it, but still) and headed over to the kitchen to get some coffee. 

He walked over to the coffee maker, and poured some into his mug. "So, Pen, are you excited to see your uncle Rhodey today?"

Penny perked up a bit at that, and clumsily padded over to her father. She gave him a mischievous smile, "Definitely! I mean, he's so much cooler than you! "

Tony choked on his sip of coffee, and glared at her. She looked up at him innocently, suppressing a few giggles, he rolled his eyes in response. 

He grumbled something about 'ungrateful children' before starting breakfast. He grabbed a skillet out of the cupboard, and turned to Penny, "How about you go get dressed and ready for school, while I make breakfast?"

She deflated slightly at the mention of school, but agreed and went to change her clothes. The plan was for her to go to school, and Rhodey would arrive a couple hours before school let out. So she could see him when she got home, and Tony would have some alone time with his best friend. 

She knew it was gonna be a long day, so she opted to wear one of Tony's stolen MIT hoody, and a pair of old ripped jeans. She gathered her school stuff, and smelled the scent of her fathers omelettes, and finished packing as quick as possible. 

When Tony heard rustling he turned around in time to see his daughter run into the kitchen, sliding slightly on the hardwood floor with her socks. He crossed his arms, and looked at her amusedly. 

"What'd I say about running in the house?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, trying not to let his fond amusement show. She looked at him, and ducked her head sheepishly. 

"Sorry, dad"

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't fight off his grin. He looked at her, noticing her hoody, (one that tended to 'mysteriously' go missing, after he had it long enough to get the smell of motor oil and colonge on it) and his grin softened into a gooey smile. 

He turned back to the kitchen table, where he was depositing another omelette from the skillet to a ceramic plate. Penny walked over, and clambered up onto one of the bar stools that she could just barely reach. 

He laughed at her climbing, to which she glared at him, but still slid the plate over. She accepted the plate with a quiet 'thank you', and all but inhaled her four ham and cheese 'Stark famous' omelettes. 

Tony quietly snuck over to where Penny had dropped her backpack, and slipped two granola bars into the small front pocket. Because 'Spider-babies with enhanced metabolisms need to eat', and walked back to the table to enjoy his more modest, one omelette. 

"Pen, come on you're gonna be late" Tony called from where he was talking to Happy. 

He was having Happy pick her up and drop her off today, so he could get the house ready for their guest. 

Penny came hurrying down the hall, with her backpack slung over one shoulder, shoes halfway on. He smirked at her, and brushes the short curly hair out of her face, where she likes to hide behind it. 

She grumbled a bit, but still gave him a big hug. Tony was just glad she didn't put any hair spray in today, he preferred it when her curls were fluffy and crazy like this. 

He gave her a quick hug, wary of her time crunch, and pecked a kiss to her forhead. She leans into him for a moment longer, before reluctantly fixing her sneakers, and following Happy. 

"Drive safe" Tony says, by the smirk Happy shoots him, he can tell that he's noticed he only started saying that after he started driving Penny around. 

"Of course, boss"

"Bye, dad!" Penny yells before hopping into the backseat of his Audi. 

Tony gives her a smile, "Bye, honey! Have a good day!"

Tony only shuts the door after watching the car pull out of the parking garage. 

___________________

"Hey, Nat, someone just pulled out of the compound" Steve said, from where he's looking out the floor to ceiling windows. 

Natasha rolled her eyes, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Leave it be, Rogers" She said without looking up from filing her nails. 

Steve huffed, looking over to Sam, "what do you think?" 

Sam didn't look up from his puzzle, "who's car was it?" 

"Looked like Happy's"

"Then it was probably just Happy"

Steve rolled his eyes, "Someone got in the car with him"

"Are you sure it wasn't just Tony?" Bruce asked, exasperatedly. 

"It was a child"


	5. Penny's first period (and Rhodey is a good uncle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny gets her first period, and uncle Rhodey has a lot to teach Tony about girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this every chapter but I just cannot believe the amount of support from all of you guys already 😭😭😭 thank you all so much for reading
> 
> Here's some of the uncle Rhodey fluff you all asked for (more on the way!💜)

When Penny got to school that day, she started feeling weird. Not like, sick weird. Just weird. 

She felt slightly dizzy, and had a dull ache in her lower stomach. She nearly whimpered in pain when a sudden sharp, stabbing pain erupted in her abdomen. She ignored it, and made her way to class. 

When her, Ned and MJ were eating at the cafeteria, Penny wasn't all that hungry. The dull ache still hadn't left, and it wasn't helping her appetite. 

"You okay, Penny? you look a little pale" Ned asked, concerned. 

Penny shrugged him off. "I'm fine, just not all that hungry, I guess"

MJ raised an eyebrow, and narrowed her eyes. "You're always hungry, loser" She stated plainly. 

Penny rolled her eyes, regretting the movement as a sharp pain shot through her skull. Her friends clearly noticed the wince she failed to cover up, but chose to let it go. 

In her next class, she felt some moisture underneath her, she furrowed her brows confusedly, and shifted uncomfortably. She waited till the teacher was done with her sentence, before raising her hand. 

The teacher let her be excused to the restroom, and she hurriedly left the room. 

She made her way down the hallway uncomfortably, and went into the bathroom stall. When she made it in, she pulled down her pants. 

Shit. 

She was greeted by the sight of blood dripping from her underwear, seeping onto her jeans. She cringed, and wadded up some toilet paper, and headed for the nurses office. 

A kind looking older women with slightly greying long brown hair, greeted her with a smile. Penny smiled tightly in response. 

"Um, do you, uh, have any pads?" She stuttered awkwardly, face red. 

The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile, and nodded. "Of course, follow me, sweetheart" 

Penny followed her into the office, the nurse grabbed a pad, and looked at her. "Is this your first one?" She asked kindly. 

Penny nodded sheepishly, and the nurse pursed her lips and gave a thoughtful look. She told Penny how to use the pad, and told her to go to the bathroom. 

Penny obeyed, and shuffled bashfully into the bathroom. The nurse walked over to the phone, and looked up Penny's guardian's contact information. 

__________________

Tony and Rhodey were sitting on the large sofa in the common room, they each had a mug of hot coffee, and talking about what happened while they were away from each other. 

Tony was mid-sentence when his phone rang. "Sorry, honeybear, gimme one second"

Rhodey rolled his eyes fondly and nodded, he watched confusedly as Tony's face took on one of fear and worry as he looked at the caller ID. 

"This is Stark" Tony said into the phone, trying to keep the slight panic out of his voice. 

"Hello, Mr. Stark, this is Carol, I'm the school nurse. I was wondering if you would be able to pick up Penny Parker?" 

"Why? What happened? Is everything okay?" He asked quickly, panic seeping into his tone. "Is she oka-"

The nurse chuckled slightly, clearly amused by the situation. "No, everything is fine. It seems that Ms. Parker is experiencing her first period"

Tony froze, he didn't even think about that. "I'll be there to pick her up shortly" He said. 

"Perfect. She needs a change of clothes, and you may also want to stop to pick up some menstrual products"

Tony nodded even though she couldn't see, "I can do that," He muttered, mostly the to himself, "I'll be there in twenty, thank you"

Tony hung up the phone, and looked at Rhodey. 

"You have a sister, right?"

___________________

"They come in different sizes?!"

Rhodey laughed. "This is gonna be a shit-show," He muttered fondly, "yes, Tones, they come in different sizes"

Tony looked at him like he'd grown a second head, "why?" He asked incrediously. 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, this is not how he imagined his visit with his best friend and niece would go. "For different days of the cycle"

Tony looked somehow even more confused at that, but before he could ask any more questions Rhodey scoffed, and continued. 

"Look, I'll give you a crash course later, but right now, we need to go pick up my niece"

Tony swallowed and nodded. Rhodey grabbed a pack of pads, and picked up a chocolate bar, and they checked out. They made it out to the car and drove to the school. 

____________________

Tony and Rhodey arrived at the school and headed for the reception desk. Tony was holding a pair of Penny's old jeans, and some new underwear, with Rhodey holding the bag from the convenient store. Tony walked up to the receptionist, and took off his sunglasses, "hello, I'm here to pick up my daughter, Penny Parker" 

The receptionist smiled at him, and typed something in her computer. "She's still in the nurses office, you can go on ahead now" She said kindly. 

Tony nodded, and Rhodey thanked her, before they both made their way into the nurses office. 

They were greeted by a very uncomfortable looking Penny, shifting awkwardly in the chair she was sitting on. She had an embarrassed bright red blush on her face, that somehow seemed to darken upon seeing her father and uncle. 

Tony walked over and pulled her to his side, giving her a quick sitting-standing side hug. "Hey, honey" He murmured.

"Hey, dad" She looked up at him sheepishly, and he gave her a reassuring smile. 

"Go get changed, Pen, we'll be right here"

He passed over the change of clothes, and Rhodey handed over the plastic bag with a sympathetic smile. 

She quickly changed, and shyly walked over to her father, face still burning red. Tony quickly thanked the nurse, and they all made their way out to the car. 

Tony opened the door for his daughter, before him and Rhodey slipped into the drivers and passengers seats. Tony checked the rearview to make sure Penny was buckled, dutifully ignoring the amused, knowing look Rhodey shot him. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't even know she was gonna call you guys, and I know you guys are probably super grossed out, and uncle Rhodey I'm so sorry you had to come with and-" Penny rambled quickly as they pulled out of the school parking lot. 

"Woah, Pen, calm down, honey. It's okay." Tony said gently, "everything is fine"

Penny huffed, but whatever protest she was about to make was cut off by her uncle. 

"You're fine, Pen, I don't mind coming to get my favorite niece" Rhodey said with a wink. 

Penny breathed out a small giggle at that, but clearly still felt bad. 

"Besides, watching Tony have a mental breakdown in the tampon isle was the highlight of my week"

Tony glared at him, but softened at the high pitched giggles from the backseat. Rhodey looked at him innocently as if he'd never done anything wrong in his entire life. 

_______________

"So what do you think? Illegitimate child? One night stand gone wrong?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, as Sam, Wanda and Steve discussed the possibilities. Bruce was exasperatedly ignoring the conversation, while Clint supplied a list of theories. 

"Wouldn't we know if he had a kid, though? She looked like she was like eleven" Sam supplied. 

"He is good at keeping secrets though"

"But still, there's no way he could hide something that big from us, right?" 

"это дерьмовое шоу" (This is a shit show) Bucky muttered from where he was sitting on the couch next to Natasha. 

Nat snorted, "мягко говоря" (To put it lightly) 

Clint glared at them, to which they just smiled. He huffed and turned back to his conversation. 

"ты знаешь, кто этот ребенок, не так ли?" (You know who the child is, don't you?) Bucky asked quietly, after Clint had started listing more theories. 

Natasha smirked.

"кто я по-твоему?" (Who do you think I am?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got all the Russian from Google Translate, so excuse any mistakes. Also I'm dyslexic, so please excuse any spelling errors. 💜💜


End file.
